


Ever Eternal

by robotninja (octobot)



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 16:57:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19113913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/octobot/pseuds/robotninja
Summary: Just a very short story. Always wondered what the Doctor thought when he was alone. Turned out to be a little darker than expected.





	Ever Eternal

Over nine hundred years I've walked between the worlds. Found friends, made enemies, even married an enemy, or was she a friend by then? I've changed faces, fought battles, run from fights, lost those I loved, and saved so, so many more. And my life goes on. Even when it should end, when I should be finished, time to rest, to be done, I come back. They call me Comedian, The Wizard, Demon, The Renegade, Sweetie, Raggedy Man, The Oncoming Storm, Hero, but I name thee Alone.

Years, decades, centuries, I fight the slide of time. For what is any battle for a time traveler but the race against time? And as I run, I collect precious jewels, shining bits of life, and for a while, they warm my two hearts, and we run together, oh how we run. But they always leave, they move on, they pass on, and I am left alone. 

The ever eternal, the Time Lord Victorious. The last of his kind, left alone to remember, for a thousand years and on.


End file.
